1. Field
A touch screen device and operating method thereof are disclosed herein.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, digital equipment, such as MP3 players, multimedia players (PMP), personal digital assistants (PDA), or notebook computers, capable of playing, for example, audio, video, or avi digital files, such as MP3 files, store a plurality of digital files, and play back the files selected at the request of a user. In order to select and play back the audio, video, or avi files, a user selects and plays back the desired files by operating keys on a keypad provided on digital equipment.
That is, the user operates key buttons on the keypad to select the audio, video, or avi files. Generally, users want an overall size of the digital equipment to be small, while a size of a display of the digital equipment to be larger. Therefore, digital equipment having a touch screen capable of selecting files using, for example, a finger or stylus pen, instead of physical key buttons, are widely used. Since the aforementioned MP3 player, PMP, or PDA which generally comprise most of the portable digital equipment on sale today, should have a display as large as possible within a limited size range of the digital equipment, a touch screen is employed as a user information input device in place of the key button input method.
Since the touch screen also has the function of a display unit, information can be input or selected using, for example, a finger or stylus pen, and the relevant information can be displayed according to the input or selection. Therefore, a list of audio, video, or avi files is also displayed on the touch screen. Further, if a user touches and selects desired files from the file list, the selected files are played back by a predetermined program, for example, a music playback program or Windows Media Player.
However, the aforementioned prior art has at least the following problems. If a physical force is inadvertently applied to the touchpad when, for example, a user puts the digital equipment in a pocket or bag, the inadvertently applied force may be recognized as a user input. Therefore, there is the problem that the digital equipment may be inadvertently operated.